2017 - march
March Seegul for sale ft Ice, Angryswan, Hawky march 2 Nigel met ice at city1, who thought he was angry swan for angry had been cloning nigel earlier that day. Nigel and ice went to hill5, and nigel asked him what happened, for ice wasn't acting normal. ice told nigel "angry happened..... scared the living hell out of me..." Nigel asked ice what angry did, so ice told him "he cloned you, and told em to go to hill5. and he told me to piss off and i thought it was you for sec until i noticed the face..(-_-). just as ice was telling him this, Angry came on with a rude name, as usual, so Nigel said "oh hell no!!" while ice said "jesus christ!!!?" . ice continued telling nigel what angry did : "then he tried to clone you like 4 more times, with different names you had. then i stopped believing it was you, so thats why i called you angry at city1". Hawky then showed up, while nigel started cursing at Angry, for he was now attacking them. Hawky asked what happened, so they told her angry happened, to which angry said "oops ^_^". ice told Hawky he'd explain it later, so Nigel asked him why not just tell her now. he told him it was because angry was there, so nigel told him "who cares? like he's goina feel bad about it?". Angry then changed his name to "seegul4sale" and started spamming "anyone want a seagull for sale that lives at hill5? $100." Angry the changed to "dustinyballs" to mock Hawkys name "destiny the wolf". Hawky was pointing out that angry spelt like a 1st grader, while ice killed angry. Angry then changed to "Emma", but hawk and ice were unsure if it was the real emma or not, but they got their answer when Angry started yelling and attacking them. Ice said "i don't feel so good now blah.." while nigel said "i think i'd take that as a "no"", and pointed out to them that this was definitely not emma. Angry told them "u guna git poop!>:o" while nigel said "yeh... its emma alright...". Hawky told ice "ignore angry, he's mean to people and insults them!" so Nigel told her "really?" for it was quite obvious what angry swan did. Nigel then had to go, while Hawky and ice fought Angry who was now named "ice_dragfart" _____________ Angry's army. ft Nazli, Icewolf, Nisa, Angryswan, hawky. the 4th Nigel met Nazli at hill5, and chatted about "god is black"'s mistake. earlier he had tried to lag or spam as he usually did, but instead spammed a link to a bad site to all of city1 to see. as nigel and nazli were laughing at this, someone named "Chucky" came on, and nigel knew who it was. another one named "iceisgay" then came on as well, so nigel realised it was angry using different tabs to put multiple birds in the hills cape. ice had joined them, and was telling them how he thought Angry was doing this, so nigel told him he probably copied the method he used for "bird armies" a year ago. Angry then started yelling at them, telling the to "go suck sticks", and then made his nigel clone say "he used a bad word!!!"(yay.. now he's having conversations with himself.....) nisa, who had joined them, started trying to help by killing Nigel, but ended up killing the wrong one. Nisa then went and killed the other one, while ice told nigel to go underground. Angry added another bird, named testigull", so nigel told him it wasn't even funny. Nisa told nigel he had weird names, while ice was telling angry to go away for he had a bird named "joy__is" standing near him saying rude things. Nazli then started he usual crap, telling nigel she loved him and what not, while angry added more birds : chuckballs, and another rude name i won't repeat. Nigel time him "its "Chucky", fail!" so he changed the name to "f__yChucky" Nigel then had to leave, claiming he going to go do "better things" and watch a movie, while hawk showed up and seemed confused with all the swans. - Nigel returned later, and found ice there with Angry who had now named himself "centipede facts". Nigel realised he was a barn owl, so he said "wait.. wrong bird!" and left. when he got back, he asked angry "how do ya like ma name, swanny?", for he was named "burn the swans". angry was to busy spamming the chat about some facts about centipedes to answer, while ice asked nigel to "save" him. Nigel told Angry "wait, you already did that one. change it!" so angry left to change his name. Nigel said "see? it listens to me ;)" so ice spammed o.o over and over. Angry returned, now named "slug facts" and started spamming rude things that slugs did. he then told ice to look up some kind of slug, so Nigel told ice not do to it for his own good. Nigel then had to go, and told ice to kill angry. __________ March 5th ft Legendary queen Nigel met Legendary queen at hill5, where he was harassing two no names who had attacked him earlier. Queen started telling nigel about the 19 legendary kings who all wanted her. she told nigel she could tell them all apart for they were all bad spellers. someone named "ludivine" came on, and was a swan, so queen, knowing who it might be said "man.. i hate swans... i.. gtg bye!" and left. Nigel called her a "run away", and left too. - Angry's movie series. ft Angryswans army, hawk that night nigel went to hills cape 5 and found... this. lets take a closer look? yes. its owls spelling out "r a p e". welcome to flab3!!!!!!! Nigel, having seen this trick before, said "oh for crying out loud not this again!!!! angry? merve? who is behind this...... this...... nvm!". while the owl named "a" started attacking him, Hawky came on, so Nigel asked her "help me, they creepy!!!!". he then went to a tree and told Hawky to come to him, and to "turn around". she said "aaaaaaaahh!!!!! o.o" when she saw what the owls had done. after Nigel and Hawky killed all the owls, he asked "now, who the f was that?!" so hawk told him she didn't know, and guessed it was angry swan. nigel told her that merve was the last one to pull that kind of trick, but was proved wrong when angry came on as a no-name swan. Nigel decided to leave. Nigle then decided to go back about 10 minutes later and found...... this. :| Nigel then went back, and found angry making a "movie". angry told him it was about "weedgel, and his sister niweed", offspring of nigel and weed and asked "isn't it lovely?^_^" . Nigel told him it was wrong, and told him to go get help, and then killed them all while looking Angry in the eye. Angry yelled "infanticide!!!!!! noooooo!", but that didn't work. _____________________________________________________________________________________ march 6 found spring at city1 so we went to hill5 and found.... this.. anry at it agian no just no no no!!!nigel spring with me weed is making a movie about uspring n no its angryswan..nigel oh i guess weed leftspring weed had a nigel adad and he aa rapitspring angryswan for some reason likes having me and weed "together"..... :/ niel oh ur female? jksprin angryswan is weird.nigel snow5 i hate this place nownigel it followed.f..nigel lolspring hold onspring oknigel diespring me? no.. that dad = my daf = half child = 9o_o)angry sprign trapsakeis here... nigel its not me not anryspring ok i controll2 springs spring i gtg i don't feel like dealing with swanny, by. nigel left not done ____________________________________________________________________________ The guessing game ft Blackfire, Eren march 8 Nigel first found out that Angryswan had been going around telling people nigel was "quitting". Angry had been on the night before cloning blue eyes with the name "blue pies and green pies", and also using names such as "iateurcat, cookingyourhouse, i cookedurhouse and lets cook nigel". Nigel decided he must be running out of ideas. Nigle then found Eren and Industry 7, with someone named "thewildnartini". Nigel ended up having to guess who wild was, guessing ace, levi, and a few others. she told Nigel "ace can kiss my white a__ after what he did to me, hell no!" some barn owl named "soren" was obviously creeped out by this and left, saying "um.. nice to meet you guys..... see ya.." Eren then told wild that he thought he forgot her name, so wild told him "see, thats the problem, people forget me..". Eren told her "i would never forget you" so she told him "you just did." Nigel finally guessed who she was, so she told him "well sh_t I'm blackfire." Nigle told her "only took me like 500 tries ;)" so blackfire fell down face first. - the birdist macaw ft Bigdmale, milka, emma, noah, bella Later that day, Nigel went to Island 2 and found some macaws named Milka and Emma. he decided to help them, by getting twigs for there nest - you know the drill, but ended up arguing with some macaw named "big d male". he was cursing at nigel, and telling him to leave for he wasn't a macaw, but he wasn't spelling very well, so nigel told him "why don't you speak english, then we'll talk?" Bigd told him to shut up, and called him a "gay boi", and told some Pigeon named noah to kill nigel. Nigel asked noah to kill Bigd instead, so Bigd told nigel "no on listens to you you nub!" and killed nigel. when nigel got back, he was saying "rext!!!!! trash!!!!!!!", while noah asked them to stop arguing. Bigd pooped on nigel again, so nigel told him he was typing, saying "thats - 1 point!!!". Big d called him a liar, while Milka said "fxyxyxck y0u! y0u klled me!". Bella, who had now joined the nesting group, told Milka that she didn't kill her/him, for no one had actually killed Milka. Milka started getting mad at Bella, so she told him she was only trying to help the nests, while Noah tried to tell them to stop arguing. meanwhile, Bigd tried to "unite" the macaws, and told nigel he couldn't be in the flock for he wasn't a macaw. Nigel asked him why it couldn't be a flock of all birds, so Bigd told him "no, you nub. thats now how it works! do your research." After more arguing and insults, Nigel finally had enough and left, calling Bigd "birdist". _____________________________________________________________________________________ Lol is my name ft Lol is my name, Spirit, March 11 Nigel went to hil5, for Spirit wanted to go there for some reason. when they got there, some bird named "lolismyname" followed them and started annoying them. Nigel thought it was fighter, for it was doing ^_^ a lot. Lol told the two he would be right back, so Spirit and Nigel started trying to kill it. Nigel realised it wasn't dying, so he said "f its immortal!" Spirit left for a minute, so Nigel asked lol if he could leave, so lol told him "you tried to kill me bish?^_^" Nigel told him he didn't, so he said "tu hablo "f its immortal"". Nigel told it to go away, so lol said "tu mentirosos" "mentirosos=liar!". Nigel told him "i said go away", so he said "nao perra tu mentiroso?" Nigel told him that he only spoke english, so he told him "tu hablo "f its immortal" perro" Nigel told him he was saying that because spirit was killing him, and told him that he wasn't the one doing to killing, so he told him "hola perra!" Spirit then returned, so nigel told him "this guys creepy!". Spirit said "s___! he's still here?" so Nigel told him lol was still there. Spirit got an idea, and told nigel ""go on google translate and translate this from.... my language.. bhaile coig and meet me there!", so Nigel did but it didn't work. Nigel found Spirit at City5, but Lol had already found them. spirit told him to go away and die, so Lol told him "k i'll go" and started killing spirit. Nigle managed to kill lol, so he and spirit went to hill1 an changed there named. At hill1, Spirit( now named Storm wolf) told nigel(now named nemo) that he was sorry for pooping on him nonstop the other day, claiming he was only defending Angryswan for he was his best friend. Nigel told Spirit that Angryswan was cloning him and going around telling people that nigel was "quitting", so Spirit told him "poor you". Nigel then had to go. ___ Fix your ears ft Nazli, Weed, Ryuik, Digi, -the 12th Nigel was at hill5, for nazli had asked him to go there for some reason. someone named "connor" followed, and started chatting with them. Weed then came on, named "its weeeed!" and started arguing with Connor. Weed told her that everyone on Flab3 was "lame and stupid" so Connor told him "well, least i don't see purple dragons", hinting to his drug abuse problem. conner then turned out to be ryuik, much to nigels surprise. Nazli then started telling nigel to go away, for he had been telling weed about her "wedding" with him, while ryuik told them all she left the game to go play some other game. Nazli and Digi then started speaking french, while weed went on about how he had been gone for a while. Nazli then told Nigel to leave, so he told her she was the one who asked him to go to hill5 in the first place. she told him it was because city1 was lagging, while Weed told them all "i made so much money in the last weed ayeeee" "yak boi its another good day!". After chatting with weed, nazli randomly told Nigel to shut up, so he told her "i didn't say anything, fix your ears". Nazli told him "no, just shut up thanks" so Nigel told her "no, just fix your ears thanks." she told him "no thanks" and got "yes thanks" as a return. nazli then realised that weed had left, but he returned just as she started "crying". Nigel actually bothered to tell weed welcome back, so Nazli got mad at him telling nigle not to do it, before asking him what he wanted. she then flew over to ryuik and pooed on her for no reason and flew away. someone named "young macaw" came on, but refused to tell nigel who he/she was. Nigel then left after Nazli started telling young macaw not to "hi" him. _ the angry macaws ft Jewel, Ninja, No name eagle, cory, jade. Later that day Nigel met two birds named "jewel" and "ninja" at island 5. Nigel greeted them by calling them macaws, so jewel told him that she had a name, clearly unimpressed. some no name then came on, and asked "missed me?", so jewel, who was in the middle of telling ninja why she left, said "no.. go away". Ninja and jewel left the island, so Nigel started talking to no name, asking him if he knew him. Noname only told him "i kill birds. they don't like it." and left so nigel went to look for jewel and ninja with no name. Nigel found them at island 3, so he told No name who was harassing two birds named cory and jade who he had mistaken for the two. when they got to island 3, Nigel said "hello pretty birds>:)" so jewel said "aaas come on!!!!!!!" while ninja said "just go away.." No name told them he only wanted to be friends, claiming he was just a chick, so jewel told him she wanted to be alone with ninja. Nigel called them "lovebirds" before asking no name wether they kill them or not. Jewel, catching on to this, attacked no name, who told her "aw, thats not nice!" Ninja told them "__ing go away you annoying pieces of ___ no one likes you want your __ing useless!" so Noname asked him "you mad bro?". Nigel stated "well, i think hes.. not happy?" so Ninja told them "um, yea, i __ing am!" No name started attacking jewel, while nigel said that Ninja must have lost his temper. No name claimed he didn't know why, claiming he just wanted to be friends(ha ha very funny). Ninja then left, after swearing at No name and Nigel again, so Nigel said "angry macaws" before leaving to go and find them. Nigel and No name found them at island 7, and continued annoying them, until jewel finally decided to leave to another island. Ninja was to busy cursing to realise this, so Nigel told him after 5 minutes, "ninja, if you didn't notice, your wife left to go to another island." so he left, claiming "oh.. right". Nigel them had to go. _____________________________ Kingslayer vs Spirit ft Kingslayer, Spirit, Matrix, Dark wolf boy, Leonie11, Jason 7, Nazli, Digi. March 13 Nigel was at city 7 with Matrix, King and dark knight. someone named "dark wolf boy" also showed up but was quickly killed by king. Nigel ended up getting yelled at by king for he got in the way, almost letting Dark wolf get away. Once dark wolf was dead, someone named "lucas" came on, so matrix guessed that it was dark wolf now renamed. Nigel then had to go for a minute. When he got back, king was yelling at someone again, saying "well you would like seeing that huh? gay!" "ya, cuz you __ing f__ot." Dark answered him saying "funny things are funny." and started attacking him. Nigel, realising what was going on, said to matrix "ok, so i leave for 2 minutes and their already arguing about something.." and watched the fight with her. as nigel and matrix watched he fight, dark started yelling at king for she was typing when he attacked, and started killing king, but before he died the game lagged, killing all of them. When he got back, Nigel asked who lagged, but got no answer. Dark sarcastically told nigel "cool name" for his name now had the reverse lag code in it. After a while of fighting, Dark had to go for a minute, and while she was "brb" king walked over to her and said "move, child, so i ___ ur ___!" Nigel walked over to them and asked "why do you people hate each other?" but got no answer for dark has returned and said "yea, you love to get your hands on me". as the two started fighting again, Nigel sat and watched while Matrix fell asleep. Nigel said "look at them, their fighting like children...." Leonie 11 then came on, so nigel said "not leonie e_e" while dark started talking to her in german. dark for some reason told king "sys the one who lags when he's getting killed." so king told her "says the one who's afraid to die" back. Nigel asked them if they could kill Leonie, so Matrix decided she'd do the job. Dark then started yelling at king, telling him "i was talking to me friend, you rude piece of ___!" so king called her a "c__nt face" back. Dark said "insult of the year -_-" while Nigel asked them if they could stop arguing like 5 year olds. King told her "make that face all you want son" so Nigel asked "aint she a girl?" . Dark started saying things in german, and finally killed king. when he got back, she asked him "lemme talk!" so king told her "hahahano." Leonie, obviously confused to what was going on, just did a :| face to all of this. Dark told king "we all know i can whoop your little black ___, so unless you want me to, i suggest you stop." unfortunately dark never got to do this, for Nazli and Digi came on saying "a lagger will come!!! cause of us!!!!" Nigel said "yay... so excited..." while King and Dark completely ignored their threat. Nigel decided he had enough of the arguing, so he told them "eh, I'm going to hill5, call me when your done fighting ;)" and left. _____ angry macaw pt2 ft Jewel, ben dog, luna eclipse. Later that day Nigel met Jewel and decided to apologise for the day before. Jewel, instead of accepting the apology, got pissed of, accusing nigel of sending the no name after her. Nigel told her that he didn't send no name to her, flaming to have only joined in after no name had started, so she asked him "are you kidding me?!?!?! you just said that you sent him?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nigel told her again, that he didn't send No name after her, and only joined it, but she didn't listen. Ben dog came on, and said hi to nigel, but quickly left when he saw how jewel was acting. someone named "luna eclipse"(haha, i see what u did there) came on, so jewel started complaining that there were to many people, claiming that was why she left(idk where) in the first place, and left. Nigel told luna "jesus christ she has a temper problem" so luna said "yep.." and left. - its "foot" time ft Nazli, babyhawk, King, Angryswan Later that night nigel met Nazli and Babyhawk at island7 and were arguing over weather Nazli's "marry nigel" thing was a joke. Nigle told her that he wasn't going to fall for the "it was a joke" crap, but nazli insisted it was. Babyhawk was thinking about being her next mate, but found out she already had a husband. meanwhile, Angryswan spammed the chat about his "foot" army that was going to take over the island, apparently run by some bird named "king". he told them all "its foot time!" before starting to kill people. King wanted nigel to join in a fight against Angryswan. Nazli also told Nigel that Spring had broken up with him after Angry cloned nigel and told her they were breaking up. __________________________________________________________________________ The story teller ft Fighter, Eren, Killer March 15th Nigel was at City1 poo fighting with fighter, and ended up winning even though Fighter wouldn't admit it. Eren came on, so nigel went to hill5 with hint o get away from fighter. unfortunately, fighter decided to follow them, so Nigel told him "go away", while Eren told him "im having a conversation with my cat." Fighter told nigel "its poo fight, remember?" so Nigle told him "its not anymore, so go away". Eren asked the two to be nice, so fighter told him to make him. Eren told him "i can't force you, but i can ask nicely o,o". Killer, some bird who was helping nigel in the poo fight, then came on, and started trying to kill fighter, but found he was hacking. Nigel then went underground, and told fighter to get him, so fighter, realising what nigel had done, said "oh f___." he then told them "hm. ok!" and lagged everyone out of the game. When Nigel got back, he told fighter "f you" so Eren told im to calm down. Fighter told nigel "yea, im so nice nigel", and got a "shut up" as a response. fighter told Eren"oh, he's so mean.. what a jerk you are, nigel". Nigel asked fighter "am i the one who poops on people for fun and lags the game for fun?" so fighter asked "what?! your such a story teller! stop being mean :)))))" Lyria then came on, and called fighter "Fifi", so Nigel started spamming the chat with the name, for it was obvious fighter hated it. Eren told fighter that it was the name of a dog in sweden, while Nigel spammed it in big letters. Lyria then told nigel that she hated him for no reason, while fighter started trying to insult Eren and Nigel. Lyria told nigel "because you said eating my banana you were copy and paste and because of you i bug"(can someone pls try and decipher that?), while Eren told fighter that levi had problems, for he had brought up those kinds of insults. Nigel claimed "levi was just plain mad" while lyria asked fighter if he was killing nigel for real, or for a game. Fighter told her "what do you think?" and killed nigel for the 10th time. _______ march 17 - not done. h5 with spring hiii how r u??spring if ive been mean to u or anythign stupid it was angryswan he was cloning me and told me u broke up or something with me??nigel nospring ok goodnigel nazli toldme angry cloned me and made u break up with menigel shes a lierspring ok thank god.nigel i just started playing todayspring what? someone said u were on yesterday lookin for me ?nigel oh ye yesterdayspring brb. k. nazli told me this like a few days ago, not todaynigel theres 3 oh me cause angryswans been cloning me :/nigel im going to change my name brbspring back, srry, i was watchin the news :/nigel wb and ohspring aperantly a volcano blew up some people nigel wtf i need to watch the news nowspring its on nbc i thinknigel dam it just endednigl xdspring i have no simpathy for those idiots, they went right up an active volcanonigel lol there faultspring and it was ment to explode that day.nigel thats like walkin infront of a truck and yeling "come hit me "nigel the ocean is comingspringinredrighting lol xd at in7 with frost after spamming about st paticks day. some dude named tailsdoll is here? i was complaining about the buildings that crash into me as usual, lol. he lefT?nigel webaagainfrost yeah :/ ?? whatnigel :/ ?frost u ok?frost yesnigel what u wanna do now?nigel i dunna if its me just wait i have nothing else to do. any way thx for being ym companyfrost daaam sunflower seeds are so deleciosfrost u eat sunflowerS?nigel yeahfrost do they taste good?nigel yup, there just awsome! u havnt ate them before? o.0frost nonigel once u start u can stop. like a drugfrost ill have to trynigel lol tryfrost i often eat them. it helps me not get bored while im waiting for someonefrost what do they taste like?nigel i cant explain itfrost :/nigel ill try them some daynigel did eren say if hes coming on today? nigel idkrost had to ask golen..frost oknigel so i have no other choicefrost so we could be waiting all day?nigel i dont force u to wait with me i gtg anywaysnigel well even if its all day okfrost no name is ehre ? i got this stupid song in my headnigel whats it called?frost is there a nn herenigel yeah suspiciusfrost the songs called "where u iz" dont look it up its garbage. its some dude going on about a baeball bat. but its anoying as fcknigel it was on the radio the songs called "where u iz" dont look it up its garbage. its some dude going on about a baeball bat. but its anoying as fcknigel lol songs, nvm what type, harddly can anoy mefrost then look up "where u iz nigel ok brb shes brb r.i.p her now, noname? who tf r u ^_ ^nn hi nnfrost crapnigel did u look it upnigle yahfrost no name go awya, i know who u r.nigel frost is brb. lol who am i?nn fighter?nigel no. angry? no frost is back backdid u listen to the song frostnigel fighter or angryfrost one of themnigel yeahfrost nonn frost, who was the song bynigel well dont tell me thenfrost satboyslim?frosy yes that one sooooooo anoying!nigel it snormal to mefrost its a repeat of the same lyrics over n over like some creepy interrogation music :|nigel can take itfrost listen to the whole thing then.nigel for an hour tell me u can take it.nigel ill just fall alspeelfrost hm five me a min i will let it again for one hourfrost brb frost left nn leavenigel no.. ^_^ go away swannynigel no!!!!!!noname get a namenigel no!!!noname get a lifenn i have onenigel get a new onenn if i didnt, i'd be dead ? wouldnt i?nigel ^_^nn after 5 hours eren is finally here, frost is still listne to the song, when will he come on.. eren comes on "well dere ya go, problem solved/ i tell him to go listen screen shot/ see? waiting said its wordfrost :/ nigel.. u dont sem happy. whats the matter?frost i am? why r u using this face then?frost idk :/ eh, there should be a reason?frost is eren dead?nigel lo..frost nope, he went to feed the fishesfrost what fishes? o.onigel his fishesfrost back!eren look up "where u iz" song n try not to kill urselfnigel okeren lol good luckfrost i survivedfrost its so anoying -_-nigel but its stuck in my head now.frost its on noweren ur welcome :)nigel strange song, but it is catchy!eren lol brb back tyy owlsnigel ovoeren vovfrost who tf is datnigel u caneren oopseren dunnofrost u cant beat that with a baseball bateren it was fun thoughteren it was on the radio a few days ago. we can say tht radio is now in the dump.nigel oh xderen german gibberishweib i have a song for ya, i love u by omfgeren i';; listen to it lternigel okeren oi frost, i have a song for yaeren wat it is? eren told her lol hah okaifrost its strangeeren brb look it up / back back! weird songo.onigel i knoweren webafrost ah life get sbetter with musicfrost unless its garbage music nigel jpoperen :/ yeaheren whats the worst song uve ever heard?nigel hm.. hard t sayeren cant rememberfrost probebly raperen ive forgotten itfrost lol if its bad, uforget iteren i rly dont like rpfrost i hate rap toonigel i can stand any music later more weirdness. tf r u to doing?nigel dont move nigel! now time to die!!!lol rest in peacies...skittles tf :|nigel come back.. i wont poo on u!lol yeh right i aint stupid ya knownigel i dont, i thought u were ^^lol -_-nigel onenday ur inocence wil be taken away nigel! guess b who!lol lmaoooskittles maybe it already hasskuttles ..? bye nazli! by riana! :| ur weirdnigel so are uskitles no ones perfect. i am weird, and i admit itlol admit that ur stupidlol everyone should be like thatskittles this will be done later when i got the time. later he found this. ___________________ the 19 Nigel went to city2, and met legendary queen, who asked him if he had heard "the latest". Nigel told her he had just got up, and asked her what it was, asking "someone die?" Queen told him that dark night attacked her and friends at city7, so Nigel told her to go to hill5 to discuss it. there she told him that she was at city7 with Sky, wolf and king when dark came on "cursing king and queen", and attacked them. Nigel asked her if she was sure it was the real one, and not Ariana or Angry, so she told him she was damn sure, claiming she had to fight back for it was her team that Dark was killing. She then told him that dark called her a fool and a dumb idiot, and claimed she was sure that Skye left the group because of this. Nigel told Queen he would "have a talk" with dark, so she told him dark would only tell him tales, so he told her he wanted to make sure it wasn't a clone before he went accusing dark. Queen told him she was sure it wasn't a clone, claiming if it was a clone it wouldn't have been friends with anyone, and would have ruined darks image, so nigel told her he would go find dark and ask her what happened. Later on it was found that Queen had tried to take over city7. city 5 what is itdark goughice umnigel mmblueflabe en in shot, ur team is trying to oxploit other teamsqueen dont listen to herdark n looseing temper on rejectionqueen o.0ben wb igtgmerve nigle why u makedark what?nigel :/ben thesedark these whatnigel ok not nowmerve yeblue flame ok ben if ur team such nature, i rlly dc anymore. but ben ur the best member in ur tealeg tea?ben fr melegend lol n u too nigelleg tea ^_^ice she rlly said were the best tea?nigel yeadark ..kblue lmaodark she wants to drink u n bendark i didnt know i was teanigel loaf itbendy ok.. today ill reveal my original namequeen chelesa!dark no u kiffing medark ._.ice wha???ben whats ur name thennigel star girllegendart afk im taking a shower ^_^ice emma here emma? my name before five yearsqueen is it u??bendy emma?! emmmmaaaaben hi guys emma leaves is it rea?ice she left jesusice whyblue ok ima take a shower nowice well.. n dark chelesa was never my namequeen by the way i have cool information like? ik chelesa in real lifelegendart the cool inform legendary is stupiddark lairdark haichara back i can tell u her current namequeen hiwolfboy mmmblue screen shot i honestly was searching..chara they kill wolfboy ok so do u want to know else?wueen why did u do that darkben lyrias poopin on me im brb she killed me back whats updark lyri was killing menigel ik and i killed herdark tnx blueflame is here its anoying because they all just came over us so anoying omgdark im eating cake :)dark are they all on her side?blue i dont think sonigel but idk ben tooblue bens in av? no? get the fck outdark merves here she left theredak leave wolf boydark say it nicley and ill gowolfboy she murdered himlol ben is here hi ben gtg __________________________________________________________________________ or else | weird noise ft Ice, Angryswan march 20, only the script... Nigel: sorry I had to go Rigelthelookgul enters!(aka angry swan): hello. Nigel: hill 5 now now now now!!!! (at hill 5 ) Nigel: I hate angry... Ice: me too.. Rigel's back: hello. As you can see. I am a look-gul Nigel: f... Nigel(to ice wolf, now named bendy): anyways, there's this weird noise outside my house. Rigel: your a weird noice.. Nigel: thx Rigel:do as I say.. or else! Ice: or else what? Rigel: or else....................................................................................... else. Nigel: its like a saw.. or something, its a loud whining off in the distance, and It goes day and night. idk what tf it is. ice: oh Nigel: its like some machinery, but idk what. /Angry repeats his senate/ Ice: what or else else? Rigel: or else else else Ice: what or else else else Rigel: or else else else else Ice: what or else else else else ?? Rigel: or ELSE ELSE ELSE ELSE ELSE! Ice: ok I give up ._. Rigel: now do as I say or else else else else else(continued to infinity) Nigel: any idea on the noise? Rigel: your mom and dad having fun. Nigel: no. It comes from the local dump. Rigel: your mothers hole, It quit the dump. /Nigel and ice decide to leave but get followed to Hill1) Rigel: boo! Nigel: f swans. Rigel: I am rigel, and I have feet! Nigel: nice to know, angry, nice to know. __________ March 21 Nigel was told by king on the AV website to get to city1, for Angryswan was there cloning him, and to us a totally different name. When nigel got there, He named himself "fthestupidswans" and claimed "well, it is totally different". King told him he was dumb, and then told him to go to city5. when they got there king told him angry had told him and dark to go to hill5 for some reason. King then told Nigel about queen, for he had met her earlier. he told him she had acted arrogant, and blamed everything on her "sister", and said he wanted to "knock her teeth out". he told nigel he was waiting for everyone to come on, then they would confront her, so nigel told him "ok good, then we will go beat her up!". King told him that nigel and the others should all be witnesses, and then told nigel that she had told him she had "thirty five clan members", so nigel agreed she was a big liar. hill1 n..?nigel yes?noname e_e queens here tf u think ur doing lying about how many ppl u have in ur group and blaming crap on ur sister?nigel nn dont lag againqueen do not look!noname fake fake! shes a faek!noname :/nigel if my sister is doing it why should i liequeen u a fake nnbattiescar cange the gem to sinepnn i dont know who to trustbattie im nigel btw menoname who was it u talked to in city7???nn nn is lyingqueen when i lagged i saw nn and legendaybattie nn is spamming i am legendary!!! in big letter wait u two talk a little longerbattie no! we know it is c7!nn what is c7?nigel yawn nn u cant stel my name keep tryingqyeen and i will chooses propalybat nn what u need?leg why u wanna copy my name? do u like it so much?legendary youssef is here ur a clonenn i cloned her ur name is suprizingly stupidly easy to clone u knownigel nice ty nnleg nice try nnleg haha u hav not yet clonedqueen no ur it stupidbattie i am reaal!nn screen shot i cammed u toshot up for i am real!!!nn wanna clone her, just go to messletters n type in her namenigel no! ur just a liar!nn nn left nigel.. can u stopqueen nahnigel i only take commands or my true queenbattie ur very gud scar... u tryly honsest now jump of a cliffnigel i am legendary!nn is back and i can tell ur kind of qritingbattie no no scare leave itqueen ol dumbienn okscar they r fake n thats a clue to find the real onequeen ill get rid of the clonesqueen you = fake ! nn she tried to lag lmao ur that stipidnigel The game then stopped working?!?!?!?!??!!?! more will be updated when more is known tf tf tf tf tf tf tf tf tf ? =